Pokemon: Indigo League
by DemonWolf25
Summary: A rewrite of the pokemon series. I know it's been done before. This is my take on the story and what a pokemon master is and should be. Ash will complete the pokedex and train all his friends to be the best there ever was.
1. Prologue

Pokemon: Indigo League

Summary: A rewrite of the pokemon series. I know it's been done before. This is my take on the story and what a pokemon master is and should be.

Author Notes- I credit all the stories I have been reading that ended up in this story being written. I also have no beta and no clue when this will be updated. If I missed any information about anything pokemon or something, plz send me a review. Its been years since I watched the anime. I play the games but I never have watched the anime in years.

Prologue

Ash has always loved pokemon.

In the school he went to in Viridian City he paid attention to nothing else but the lessons. All the kids around him thought he was strange for doing so. Most of the other kids teased him for it.

He could always be found reading about everything that the school library that he could get his hands on, usually while outside.

Anything he found that could help him in his journey he wrote down in notebooks that he always asked for on his birthday and Christmas time.

Delia, Ash`s mother, was at first very concerned Ash. She was worried about the fact that he was so anti-social with other kids but soon did all she could to encourage all that he wanted to learn.

Delia had taught Ash at a young age how to survive in the wild. How to find food in the wild. How to make camp and not light the forest on fire. How to read maps and follow them. She even taught him how to cook for both him and his pokemon. Ash resisted at first since he wanted to read but once he learned it was to help him on his journey, he didn't complain again. He soak up the lessons just like at school.

His favorite gift that he received was during a field trip to Professor Oak`s lab. There was a game that the class played that had to do with all the information that they had been learning. The prize was a deluxe trainer bag. It was the best on the market and based upon the tech that the pokeball has. Pokemon often weighted for more than a trainer could hold, yet in the pokeball, they weighted nothing. As such the bag could hold as much as he needed it too. Since that day, Ash kept all his essentials and notes in the bag.

He was excited to start his journey. He knew he was ready. He would become a pokemon master.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ash knew to go to bed as early as possible to make sure he would be up as early as possible. He knew from one of his lessons that the professor always had a set of starters in his lab for when new trainers turn ten. So Ash wasn't worried if for whatever reason he was late, he could choose which ever he wanted too.

Ash woke up the next morning with the sun and went through his morning retune. He make sure that everything that he wanted and needed was in his bag knowing that he wouldn't be home for almost a year. He had gone shopping with his mom last week to make sure that he had all the supplies that he needed for both himself and his team.

He knew that he had to train and train hard if he planned on getting anywhere with his dream of being a Pokemon Master. Though he planned to take the gym challenge, he didn't plan on rushing it either. Besides one of the rules on the league was that badges last a few years, however if you tried to enter the pokemon league challenge with badges from the previous year's you had to battle Ace trainer. You don't have to win the battle either, you just have to prove that you have the ability to keep up them the beginners at least.

After making himself a small breakfast and cleaning up after himself he started down the road towards the Professor's Lab where the starters were being given out.

Ash was enjoying the scenery when he heard some spearows cawing. Spearows though common on Route 1 that leads from Pallet Town to Viridian City, they rarely came into the town itself since most pokemon that were owned by the town folks have beaten them back for destroying things around town like gardens and fences.

Though he knew it was a bad idea to leave the road he was walking on, he couldn't help it. Ash had helped many injured pokemon around the edge of Pallet since he was small. It wasn't that far in that he found something that he knew was unusually around the town. A little Pichu was trying to take on a Spearow.

Ash hid behind a tree and took a look at the situation.

The Spearow looked like wasn't even winded, while the Pichu looked like it had seen better days. It was skinny and its fur looked dull. The Spearow was taking a risk by attacking an electric type, even if it was a baby. Then again if the wasn't hit by an electric attack from the Pichu, they would be a good chance that the Pichu would be the Spearows next meal.

Pichu wasn't a pokemon that is usually seen in the wild since the evolved parents, being either Pikachu or Raichu, took care of the pup until the child evolved and could use its electric attack without hurting itself. So either the parents were caught by trainers or the parents were dead.

Though it was a foolish decision on his part, Ash jumped out of his hiding spot to detract the bird.

''Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size!'' Ash yelled at the bird. The Pichu, having just moved out the way of another dive of the Spearow, looked at Ash in surprise but the bird was worse off. When Ash yelled the bird was startled and crash landed on the ground.

Ash seeing what happened quickly looked at the young mouse and said. ''Quick Picku, use your thunder shock attack to stun it.''

A weak electric attack came out of the mouse and hit the bird head on. Though Pichu are not know for they're powerful electric attacks, it was more than enough to convince the Spearow that this Pichu isn't as easy prey as it thought. Without a sound it flew off.

Ash watched it fly off into the trees. He knew that could have been a lot worse, if it had called its flock then there would have been no opinion but to run. An angry flock is not something that one person and a baby pokemon could handle on its own. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his pant leg.

Ash was surprised that the Pichu was still with him. He had thought that it would have run off. Baby pokemon are known for being shy and nervous around new people. Regardless the Pichu had a paw on his pant leg and was looking at Ash with a sad look on its face. Ash's heart melted a bit.

''Hey there little one, would like some food?'' Ash was guessing that by the skinny look the Pichu had that it had been a while since its last meal. In fact that might be why it was battling the Spearow it probably angered it while looking for food. Spearows were quite territory.

A happy ''Chu'' and a small nod was his answer.

Ash sat down at the base of a tree and took out some pokechow and dried Oran berries. Ash fed the little Pichu by hand making sure to give the mouse a bit of each and not to fast either. The Pichu though hungry never asked for more then what Ash was willing to give to it.

It didn't take that long before the Pichu had eaten its fill and was looking at Ash sleepily. It was quite tired and knowing that the human wouldn't let it get hurt, it decided that Ash's lap was a good place to curl up and take a nap.

Ash was even more surprised when after being fed the Pichu decided to take a nap in his lap. Though he figured after thinking about it for a few minutes it would make sense. Baby pokemon were always watched and taken care of by their parents and one without one, usually didn't last long. So the Pichu must have decided that because of the food and protecting it that I would be it new parent.

Ash carefully ran his fingers through the short fur on the young pokemon. A little 'ka' came from it. Ash decided that while he didn't expect to find this little one today, he couldn't just leave him. Besides if what he knew about the nature of baby pokemon were correct, he was stuck with it, unless he wanted to abandon or harm the little pokemon.

Ash kept up the soft but gentle petting, he got rid of the small little rocks, leaves and even twigs that hung to the young pokemon. He knew that in the wild, the Pikachu line would groom each other to bond closer together. He figured that if he was to take care of it, he would have to act like a parent should. Hopefully the Professor could tell him the gender of the Pichu. Until Pichu evolves into Pikachu it was harder tell gender by looks alone.

Knowing he stuck where he was for a few hours he carefully got one his many notebooks out of his bag to read while waiting.

He sat at the base of the tree, reading and humming, while gently petting the Pichu in his lap.

What felt like a long time later, Ash felt the ball of fluff in his lap stretch out completely before sitting down again and leaning back against his chest and looking out into the forest. Ash gentle petted the head fur of the Pichu before sighing and setting the pokemon on the ground in order to put the fews things that was out of his bag back in so he could get going.

Ash looked at the Pichu, after reading the info he had again on the Pikachu line and baby pokemon for the last few hours he knew that he wasn't getting out of this forest without the pup. He knew now that this quiet and carefulness could be from being alone for as long as it was. Then again it just may be its normal behavior. Pikachu and Raichu can be considered a good strong pokemon but can be harder for beginner trainer to handle. They can be temperamental and hard to handle, the younger they are caught the easier to handle and teach.

Ash smiled and without even thinking it through picked up the pup and put it on his shoulder. At first the Pichu was tense but relaxed the minute it realized that Ash wasn't going to try and make it leave. It let out a small squeak before licking Ash's cheek and looking around from its taller spot. It looked happily around.

Ash started to make his way to the road he was on before and then towards the Professor's Lab he heard the Spearow. As he walked he kept up a one sided conversation with Pichu so that it knew what his hopes and dreams were plus that promise he made to the pup.

Not only was he going to take care the pup but make it as strong as he could.

* * *

It didn't take Ash long before he got to the lab. He was eager to get his starter but he knew he had to be careful with the Pichu he found. If Pichu got jealous at all, he would have to address it quickly.

Ash knocked on the door to the Lab. It didn't take long before the Professor opened the door. Looking surprised at the Pichu.

''Where did you find a Pichu, Ash?'' The Professor led Ash into the lab keeping a close eye on the pokemon as Ash's shoulder.

Ash told the Professor what happened and what he figured it all meant. The Professor nodded more than once during the story. ''Well, don't forget to register it when you can. You don't want others to try and catch it. A Pichu is quite rare even where Pikachu are located.''

Ash nodded. He knew this; he wanted to protect the little Pichu that was quietly looking around the Lab in wonder.

''So do you know which starter you want, Ash?'' Ash nodded and answered ''Charmander please.''

Professor Oak reached onto a table and grabbed a pokeball off of it and handed it to Ash.

Ash grinned happily at the pokeball in his hand. Bringing the pokeball to show it to the Pichu he commented, ''Look Pichu, it's a new friend for us.''

Pichu sniffed at the ball before grinning happily at Ash. Ash then released the Charmander.

Charmander looked at Ash before exclaiming happily ''Charmander.''

Ash kneeled down to let the fire lizard pokemon sniff at his hand. Ash introduced himself ''Hello Charmander, my name is Ash. I hope to be a Pokemon Master someday. I want to train you to be the best you can be. What you say?''

Charmander gave Ash a determined look and nodded.

Professor Oak handed Ash his pokeballs and pokedex after he got up. Under the watchful gaze of Professor Oak he turned it on and pointed it at Pichu.

 _Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. A pre-evolved Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. This Pichu is male._

He then pointed his pokedex at Charmander.

 _Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. This Charmander is female. Her ability is Blaze. She knows the moves Scratch, Growl and Ember._

When the Professor handed the pokeball to him, Ash put all but one in his pockets where he could easily get to them. He held the ball up to Pichu. ''Did you want to join me in becoming the best?''

Pichu didn't hesitate. Ash had saved him from the Spearow and he felt like he owned him his life. Touching the white spot that was in front of him, he didn't even fight the capture which made Ash smile happily.

Scanning Pichu's pokeball he found out the Pichu knew Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip and Charm.

Thanking Professor Oak and getting some last minute advice ash headed home to get some lunch and introduce his mother to his two pokemon.

Notes: I didn't know how Ash was going to meet Pikachu but this just sort of happened. Ash will be completing the pokedex while training everyone to the best of his ability. Certain pokemon will learn things that they shouldn't be abl to. Spearow and Pidgey being an example.

Ash's Team  
Pichu (M) Ability: Static  
Moves; Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip, Charm

Charmander (F) Ability: Blaze  
Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Corral: None


End file.
